Tsurugi Kinjo
|birth date= |height=176 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=68 kg |bust=80 cm |blood type=B |hobby= * Taking quizzes'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Reading |likes=Justice |dislikes=Evil |liked food=Nuts |disliked food=Fast food |family= * Ju Kinjo (father) * Unnamed mother |participated= |fates= * Survived the Killing Game * Escaped from Kibōgamine Gakuen and formed the Kisaragi Foundation |status=Alive |affiliation=Kisaragi Foundation |previous_affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Trafalgar D. Water Law (CV. )}} Tsurugi Kinjo (킨조 츠루기 Kinjo Cheurugi) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~, and later in the sequel Super Danganronpa Another 2, both created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Police Officer (초고교급 경찰 Cho go gyo geup gyeongchal). Gallery :For more images of Tsurugi, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Tsurugi Kinjo/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Tsurugi is an teenager of average height, with messy blue hair, and crimson red eyes. Tsurugi wears a police uniform. The uniform would consist of a plain blue shirt with two side chest pockets and two yellow shoulder pads. A plan black tie would go over this. He also wears a black belt, dark blue trousers, and plain black shoes. In his talent illustration Tsurugi is shown to wear a plain blue hat, with a golden badge attached to it, as the front of the hat has a black colour with a golden outline. During the Chapter Four party, Tsurugi's hair is styled to be slicked back, while one long lock goes down his face partially. He wears a black blazer with golden buttons, underneath this being a long sleeved white shirt with a black tie going down it, and a pair of black trousers. He has a rose styled pin attached to his blazer. Name Etymology Tsurugi's first name is written in Japanese kanji 剣 (commonly pronounced "ken"), meaning "sword". His surname uses the kanji 金 (kin), which means "gold", and 城 (jō), meaning "castle". His surname can also be figuratively interpreted as "impregnable castle", emphasizing his tough personality. Personality Tsurugi is a calm and modest officer with strong leadership. He is a righteous figure who dreams of putting an end to crime and eradicating all evil in this world. Despite his accomplishments, he deems himself to be inadequate, considering the fact that crimeskeep continuing regardless of his efforts. Perhaps due to this, he has a strong desire to end crime, even attempting to stop the Killing Game early on by pinning Monokuma to the stage wall. Tsurugi appears to blame himself for not being able to stop the killing game, showing his goal of eradicating all evil closer than beforehand. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Freetime Events - Tsurugi Kinjo (1)] He appears to be an intelligent person, as described by Yuki Maeda during the prologue. This is further shown due to his ability to catch onto smaller pieces of evidence that may of not been caught onto had it not been for his training prior. This can be further backed up by him holding meetings with the other participants in the early days of the killing game. History Early Life Tsurugi, from a young age, was raised working in the police force under his father, Juu Kinjo, and was raised under his ideals (which isn't that good of a thing, when Juu has been confirmed to be working under Junko Enoshima ). Tsurugi committed many crimes for being a police officer, once again, most of these being because his father told him to do so. One of these such instances was with his childhood best friend, Sasaki Kouhei. At the age of 14, both of them were put on an assignment to diffuse a Terrorist bomb together, but Tsurugi wasn't able to tell Sasaki quick enough that the bomb was a trap, and blew up when defused, so instead, he saw who was his only friend die right in front of his eyes. This event caused him to become like he is today, reserved and oddly cold. This leads us to believe that he may have been a bit more open before this incident. Killing Game Tsurugi would be one of the fourteen students to introduce himself to Yuki Maeda. Once everyone began to enter the school building, everyone would fall unconscious. Soon Tsurugi and the other participants would gather at the entrance hall. Suddenly, an anonymous announcement would play, directing everyone to the gym area. At arrival, Monokuma would appear as he soon announced the beginning of the killing game. Tsurugi would grow angry at the announcement, leading him to attempt to stop Monokuma by rushing onto the stage and pinning Monokuma against one of the rules. However, a gun attached to a camera would soon shoot at the area he was standing at. Fortunately, he would've gotten out of the way. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Full Prologue (All Text Implemented)] During the investigations, Tsurugi would be able to discover that his and Kiyoka's nameplates were swapped on accident by Haruhiko. During the trial it would be discovered that Tsurugi was supposed to be the victim of the case, but due to the swapping of the nameplates, he was able to survive though at the death of Kiyoka. This was discovered by the nameplate swap and where the note actually went to. Creating the Kisaragi Foundation After surviving the Kibōgamine Gakuen Killing Game, along with fellow survivors Rei and Teruya, Tsurugi would create the Kisaragi Foundation, a foundation that had worked on capturing remnants of despair, rescuing any survivors they could find, as well as searching for Mikado. Talent & Abilities Police Officer During the prologue it would be said that Tsurugi was called to complicated cases by the police force. He additionally is said to appear on the TV multiple times, though this did heat up discussions on the talent thread whenever he appeared. Alternate Fates In the non-canonical ending of Danganronpa EX, Tsurugi along with everyone par Yuki and Akane would escape the Killing Game. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Alive Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Male